


Beauty And The Beast

by vivsoniamx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Niam - Freeform, idk how to tag haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivsoniamx/pseuds/vivsoniamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is a one shot I already uploaded to my Tumblr and Wattpad! Maybe leave Kudos and a comment? thanks  haha</p></blockquote>





	Beauty And The Beast

Roses had been fascinating the young blond for a long timespan now, the beauty, the preciousness. Even now that he was kept and held in a beautiful, tremendous castle with an enormous yard containing the most beautiful roses he's ever seen, he still loved the beauty. It wouldn't ever get a sore sight for his eyes, although he was able to see them every day of every passing week.

The blond didn't mourn over his loss of freedom, he tried to somehow enjoy the time he spent in the castle - he sang, he drew, he walked in the yard. Yes, and sometimes he had long and deep conversations with the owner of the castle; he would lay on his stomach on the soft and comfy carpet in front of the large fireplace, while the flames would be crackling. He would rest his chin on his hands, a genuine smile on his face as he watched the eyes of his counterpart light up in excitement as he spoke about something that made him happy. And it also delighted the blond boy to see the once so cruel and hideous beast turn into a gentle and caring friend.

"What do you think about this one?," the blond heard the voice of the beast, his friend, and turned around, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw the dark red rose in the claws of the beast. "It's absolutely breathtaking, why are you asking?," The blond smiled up and stared into the dark brown eyes questionably. He saw the beast slowly lifting his arm to scratch his neck with his claws - the blond quickly noticed just how shy the beast actually was now.  
"I wanted to give them to you, Niall, they remind me of your beauty," the beast admitted, his voice shy and quiet, as he held the rose up in front of the blond's - Niall's - face. The smile on Niall's face grew, his cheeks tinted in a rosy tone, and he slowly reached up to take the rose, holding it close to his chest after sniffing at the amazing smell of it. "Thank you so much."

The beast cracked a smile, his sharp teeth showing but Niall wasn't frightened or afraid, he gently reached out for the beast's hand, carefully taking it into his own and interlacing their fingers - or rather his fingers with the claws of the beast. "This is the nicest gift I've ever gotten before," Niall said slowly, not lifting his gaze, just staring at their hands. The beast's hand was covered in the dark brown almost russet coloured fur, the same fur that covered the rest of the beast's body.

"Niall," the beast exhaled shakily and the blond frowned, looking up and meeting the gaze of his friend, "you deserve much more than a simple rose. And I've kept you here for so long..." The beast averted his gaze and Niall took a step closer, his heart beating loudly against his chest. His ears hearing his own pulse as the adrenaline pumped in his veins - did this mean he was going to be able to go home now?  
"I-I want to give you the best gift I will ever be able to give you... but I know, that no matter what I'm going to say you'll be afraid of me and I'm giving you the chance to go," The beast breathed out. Niall's eyes widened, his hand still entwined with the beast's. He could go home. He could see his dad and brother again.  
"I can't say how grateful I am, beast, thank you so much," Niall smiled and embraced the beast in a tight hug, for the first time. His heart fluttered.

"You can go home... be with your family who loves you and marry Josh Devine, you'll have a happy life," Niall couldn't help but notice the sad undertone pervading the beast's voice as he spoke. But curiosity got the best of the blond and he hugged the beast tighter before letting go and gazing into his mesmerising eyes, "you said something about the best gift. I'm not telling you I want you to spend money on me or I want you to give me all you've got. It's enough if you just let me see my family, I've missed them. And you know I don't want to marry Josh."

The beast huffed and turned around, walking towards the long desk in the middle of the room, resting his claws on the wood. "I will tell you, Niall, but it will only make you want to leave sooner and I don't want to see you hurrying to get away from me, the beast."  
Sadness seeped through the blond as he heard the beast's words, "no, don't say that. I'll stay for as long as I have to."  
"You don't have to stay, you're allowed to go. I've kept you here for so long and it pains me to see you missing your family and friends so much. I just don't want to be selfish, Niall, not anymore," the beast explained and turned around, a single tear glistening in the corner of his eye. Niall noticed it and he rushed over to the beast, "you weren't selfish, please, I've gained a new friend in you. If I'll leave now, I will miss him, my friend."

"How can you be friends with... something like me. I'm a monster, the beast, Niall!"

"No, you're not," his voice was quiet, it almost sounded offended, as if the large creature in front of him had insulted him and not himself, "you're beautiful."

A breathless laugh escaped the beast's mouth, his sharp teeth showing as he looked down at the young beauty in front of him. The monster couldn't help but fall in love with the blond all over again - not only because he had the most perfect face but also because he had the innocence of a beautiful rose, the lovely personality of a delicate flower. He loved him.  
"I'm not. Niall, please don't say that when I can see my horrible appearance every day in front of the mirror. And Niall, the chance of you, someone as pretty as you, as kind as you, as perfect as you, missing me is smaller than the chance of you loving me," he said sadly and turned around again, "you can leave now. This was my gift..."

"I-I don't quite understand, beast, please?," The blond pleaded even though he didn't know why he spoke a plea, what he wanted. Maybe the truth, after all the time of being captured here. He saw the beast turn around again, facing away from him.  
"I love you, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. God, I fell in love with you as you showed no disgust nor fear when we were talking. You care for me, no one ever did that before. You're so special, so kind. It would've been a tragedy if I locked an angel like you here in my lonely castle," the beast finally spoke, his back still facing Niall as the blond tried to comprehend his words and get his heart to stop racing. Someone loved him? Beast loved him?

"Tell me your name."

"Beast. You know my name," the creature slowly turned around, watching the beauty with confusion. He had a look of determination on his face, his one hand curled around the rose, he gave him a few moments ago.  
"No, your real name, please," another plea, this time even his eyes wished for an answer, as his ocean blue eyes gazed into the dark brown orbs of the beast. "My real name?"

"Liam," the beast admitted, staring at Niall as a smile replaced his frown. "Then, my Liam," the beast - Liam - loved how his real name sounded in Niall's beautiful Irish accent, "I have to tell you that I'm not going to leave anytime soon if you don't come with me," the blond stepped forward and took Liam's hand again, "because I love you, too."

Then he leaned up, standing on his tip toes as the beast bend down a little, Liam's heart racing as he closed his eyes and felt a soft brush against his lips. He softly pressed his lips against Niall's and brought his hands down to Niall's waist, hoping he wasn't hurting him with his claws. After a low approving hum, they both broke the kiss, the blond keeping his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them with a smile - only to gasp out of shock. In front of him stood a beautiful and handsome man, around his age. He had full plump lips, the lips Niall just kissed seconds ago, a slight stubble, a cute nose, and the most mesmerising eyes the blond has ever seen. He recognised them immediately.  
It wasn't a handsome stranger standing in front of him, it was beast! Liam!

"Liam, I never knew," he said shocked and the brunet frowned, suddenly widening his eyes as he raised his arms, staring at his hands - human hands. The curse had been broken, by true love.  
"Niall, I-," the blond cut him off by holding up his hands, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, "don't say anything. Just promise you're coming with me to live with my family."

Liam smiled and wrapped his arms back around Niall's waist, hugging the blond tightly, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a one shot I already uploaded to my Tumblr and Wattpad! Maybe leave Kudos and a comment? thanks haha


End file.
